


Proposal

by JensenAckles13



Series: First Kisses and Last Goodbyes [1]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, IronFrost - Fandom, Tony/Loki - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Snark, fiances, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensenAckles13/pseuds/JensenAckles13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was expecting it. Of course he was expecting it. What he wasn't expecting was how it was done. Or when. Or why. <br/>Dammit, maybe he hadn't been expecting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

He was expecting it. Of course he was. What he wasn’t expecting was how it was done. Or when. Or why.   
Dammit, maybe he wasn’t expecting it.

*

Tony was not expecting a very bloody and very pissed off Norse god appearing in his room at three a.m. But as surprises went, it wasn’t necessarily a bad one. His lights flickered on at about the same time the alarm sounded, and Tony was out of bed so fast he lost his footing and crashed to the ground, also taking out Loki in one fell swoop.   
The god let out an indignant yell, Tony let out a completely manly scream, and Jarvis let out a long sigh that Tony didn’t even know he was capable of doing.   
The alarms quieted, and Jarvis informed the other members in the tower that there was no emergency; Loki just had terrible timing and no sense of warning.

“What the hell happened to you?” Tony asked, finally managing to disentangle their limbs.

“My oaf of a brother,” Loki snapped, pushing himself gracefully to his feet.

“Thor did this?” Tony asked, staying where he was sprawled on the floor, his eyes narrowing. If Thor did this…well, he’d try to kill the thunderer before getting crushed by his little finger.

“No, you blasted idiot!” Loki growled, glaring down at him. Well, wasn’t someone in a fine and dandy mood.

“Okay. I’m confused,” Tony said after a long moment spent trying to figure out what the god had up his ass.

“He let it slip to Odin that I am in Midgard. I have been able to shield myself from Hiemdal well enough, but the oaf nearly got me killed. How does one accidently say something like that?” Loki was fuming in his anger now, pacing back and forth in front of Tony like a caged animal.

“Okay…so daddy was pissed…that doesn’t explain why you look like you just went a few rounds with the Hulk,” Tony pointed out. Loki’s dark glare settled on him. Tony raised his hands in a placating manner. He sighed, pushing to his feet. The god’s eyes followed his movements carefully. Tony huffed in exasperation, putting his hands on Loki’s shoulders, tightening his grip when the god snarled and tried to pull away. Tony knew well enough that if Loki really wanted him gone, no one would find his body.   
“He’s gonna come looking for you, right?”

He got a single nod.

“And, say someone did something really crazy; you’re on earth now, right? Daddy would have to let you follow earth’s rules, yeah?”

Another nod, coupled with a suspicious narrowing of poison green eyes.

Oh hell, this was a bad idea. This was a really fucking bad idea.    
Tony pulled on a cheeky grin, took a deep breath, and dropped to one knee. The surprise in Loki’s face would’ve been comical in any other situation.

“Loki Laufeyson,” Tony began, pulling a velvet box out from where he’d so cleverly hidden it under the bed. “Will you marry me?” He opened the box, holding it up to show Loki the simply silver bands.

“I….” Loki began, seeming at loss for words. “You foolish mortal,” Loki finally settled on, grabbing his arm and yanking him to his feet into a lip bruising, heart stopping, tongue numbing kiss.

“I take it that’s a yes?” Tony asked once he’d freed himself from the god’s grasp.

“Of course,” Loki replied with a kiss. “You.” Another kiss. “Foolish.” Another. “Mortal.” And another.   
Tony chuckled.

“Damn, Lokes. If I’d known this would be your reaction, I’d have done this a helluva lot sooner.” Tony thought for a moment. “So, this means you can stay, right?”

“Odin cannot take me if I am courting you,” Loki replied, his arms still wound around Tony’s waist.

“Courting.” Tony pursed his lips and grinned. “I think I can live with that term. Now, I think a celebration is in order.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Loki snorted.

“You would.” With a snap of the god’s fingers and a burst of green light, their clothes were folded neatly on the floor beside them. Tony’s grin only widened as his eyes trailed over the exposed ivory body before him, looking as if he’d been carved by Michelangelo’s hands himself.   
A moment later and he was pushing Loki down onto the bed.   
It was pure passion and need and fire and ice.   
He trailed his fingers through raven black hair, one thing running through his mind.   
He could get used to this. 

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno what I think of this, so let me know!


End file.
